


The Rush

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gapfillerpalooza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-28
Updated: 2005-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season two, episode ten. It would be PWP if it wasn't part of an episode storyline, honestly. If you didn't watch the show, Justin is still seventeen in this, I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rush

_You came here not knowing what would happen, that was part of the thrill._

Brian slid his open palm down the fly of his jeans, and Justin watched him through slitted eyes. He could see that Brian was hard under the denim, and his fingers crept forward on the mattress, wanting to reach up and touch but knowing that it wasn't quite time for it. Brian's other hand reached around and rubbed once down the length of Justin's dick.

_You're hard now just thinking about it._

Justin was that, for sure. Brian had moved his fingers and leaned forward, rocking his hips slightly, the friction making Justin gasp against Brian's jaw. He grabbed a fistful of Brian's hair and yanked his head back, growling between his teeth.

"Fuck me."

Brian grinned and slapped Justin's hands away, capturing them atop the sheets with one of his own. "I don't think you're in the position to be giving orders."

Justin's nostrils flared and he struggled to get his wrists out of Brian's grasp. Brian ground his hips harder and Justin groaned, his eyes slipping shut. He felt Brian's mouth on his neck, warm breath ghosting across his skin.

"You want me to fuck you?" The tip of Brian's tongue left a wet trail from the hollow behind Justin's ear to his Adam's apple. Justin opened his mouth to answer Brian's question and his "yes" was expelled on a whoosh of air when the flat of Brian's tongue hit one of Justin's nipples, swiping once, twice, before Brian used the scrape of his teeth there instead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Brian lifted his head to slide a glance up Justin's body, the light stubble on his chin scratching the sensitized skin of Justin's chest. 

"I said yes," Justin panted, trying his best to keep his eyes open so he could return Brian's gaze with a pleading look, but Brian had renewed the movement of his hips, and the press of his dick against Justin's was pushing all rational thought from Justin's head.

"How badly do you want me to fuck you?" Brian alternated words and sucking kisses along Justin's collarbone, splaying the fingers of his free hand against Justin's ribcage. 

"Brian," Justin whimpered, tilting his chin back so Brian could get at the underside of his jaw.

"Yes," Brian murmured against Justin's throat.

"Please."

Brian released Justin's arms, skimming his hand down Justin's skin, his palms leaving goosebumps in their wake, leaving Justin's wrists crossed above his head. He pulled off and away, and Justin's eyes popped open at the same time his pants did, the zipper seeming to lower itself as Brian walked backwards on his knees. Pants and briefs were flung aside and then Brian had Justin's thighs pressed up and apart and his tongue against Justin's hole.

Justin's breath was sucked out in a whoosh and his hands came down to clap over Brian's fingers. Brian didn't stop what he was doing to scold, but he did lift his head to grimace when Justin's nails dug a little too hard.

"Hands above your head," he ordered, swatting one of Justin's away before reaching towards the nightstand. Brian's jeans had joined Justin's pants on the floor; how exactly that had happened, Justin didn't know. Brian had a way of removing clothing while his hands were otherwise occupied.

Justin drove his fingers into his own hair to keep them under control, pressing them down on his scalp. He didn't trust himself or his self-control especially when Brian had lubed two fingers and was sliding them into Justin's ass. 

Justin rolled his hips as Brian crooked his fingers and then spread them apart, slicking Justin before pulling his fingers out. Justin moaned and concentrated hard on not lifting his hips from the mattress, chewing on his lower lip and squeezing his eyes as tightly closed as he could.

"Don't do that," Brian scolded. "I want you to watch me."

Justin took a fortifying breath before opening his eyes, but nothing could ever prepare him for the way Brian looked when he entered him. The muscles in his arm bunching, the taut line of his lips and the way his eyes went wide that first second when he buried to the hilt in Justin's ass. Justin thought he could come just from that look.

Brian tucked his hands behind Justin's knees, settling them over his shoulders before reaching for Justin's wrists again, folding Justin nearly in half and attaching his mouth to Justin's neck. He thrust hard and fast, swaying his hips just slightly so that the angle on every other one was different, hitting a new spot each time, making Justin pant and groan.

Brian withdrew almost entirely, biting Justin's earlobe as he did so and then pushing back in hard. Justin arched upwards, twisting his wrists in the circle of Brian's fingers, desperate to finish himself off either by bucking against Brian's stomach shamelessly or by jerking himself off. But Brian would have none of it.

"You don't come until I say so."

Justin's head tossed between Brian's forearms until Brian squeezed them together to hold Justin still. He smothered Justin's protests with his mouth and his tongue, and Justin was glad that he could let his eyes slip closed without fear of reprimand. He could lose himself in Brian's taste, in the feeling of Brian's lips on his, in the way Brian curled his tongue to sweep it behind Justin's teeth. He was so wrapped up in the kiss that he almost didn't notice when Brian let go of his wrists.

Justin _did_ notice when Brian's fingers closed around his dick, and he moaned into Brian's mouth, his hands coming forward to wrap around the back of Brian's neck. His orgasm snuck up and slammed into him, and he shook so hard his teeth knocked against Brian's.

Justin shivered through aftershocks and Brian didn't move. He waited until Justin flung his arms to the sides, smiling up at him, sated. Then he pulled back and Justin wondered if Brian had come without Justin even noticing, but before the thought was even finished Brian thrust back in, hard. Justin jerked back slightly, his over-sensitized nerves sending a tremor up his body. Brian slammed into him, and Justin dug his fingers into Brian's thighs, crying out against the sensation that was almost painful, and then grinding his teeth when Brian came, his hip bones pressing hard into the backs of Justin's thighs.

Justin's knees slid from Brian's shoulders and Brian collapsed on top of him, panting into Justin's neck. Justin's hands glided over Brian's sweat-slicked shoulders and into his damp hair, and Brian sniffed, then sighed.

"Now I have to shower again before we go out."

Justin laughed and Brian shoved up and away from him. "You could just go reeking of sex."

Brian shot an arched-brow look at him as he got slowly to his feet. "Come shower with me."

Justin stretched his arms over his head and watched Brian rub his stomach as he disappeared into the bathroom, smiling smugly to himself before getting up to join Brian in the shower.


End file.
